


ｌｉｆｅｌｉｎｅ

by k1ng_c0mxn



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, Character Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, FC Bayern München, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Cancer, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, References to Depression, References to Illness, Sad and Happy, Secret Marriage, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ng_c0mxn/pseuds/k1ng_c0mxn
Summary: where the call at 3:45 a.m. has a different meaning for Serge n' Joshua.
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich / Serge Gnabry, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Serge Gnabry/Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Serge Gnabry/Niklas Süle





	ｌｉｆｅｌｉｎｅ

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines

Ɯнєяє Jσѕнυα ιѕ α νσℓυηтєєя αт α ѕυιcι∂є αѕѕιѕтαηcє cєηтєя, αη∂ αℓωαуѕ ωαιтѕ ƒσя тнє cαℓℓ αт 03:45 α.м.

ᵒʳ

Wнere Serɢe ѕυғғerѕ ғroм ѕevere depreѕѕιoɴ αɴd oтнer мeɴтαl ιllɴeѕѕeѕ αloɴɢ wιтн αɴ αddιcтιoɴ, αɴd нιѕ oɴly reαѕoɴ тo ѕтαy αlιve ιѕ тнe voιce вeнιɴd тнe pнoɴe.

warnings and clarifications

Short chapters, because at the beginning I was going to upload it to Twitter but I cowed.

If you like to comment, because I will try to upload a chapter every day.

I will use social medias (mostly twitter) because it is the most comfortable way I have to express myself, but there will be written chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> my english is improving little by little


End file.
